


You're My Best Friend [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You're the best friend that I ever had</i><br/>I've been with you such a long time<i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Best Friend [FANVID]

Download: [You're My Best Friend](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/My_Best_Friend_9.wmv)  
Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y_YmzjeCB4&list=UUrVktzJ5iGMXXKdWhyR49-w&index=57) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "You're My Best Friend" by Queen

Starsky POV

This came from a "Queen" challenge made by, I think, Rae.

I determined that this was Starsky's POV because I had immediate scenes in my mind—him lying on sofas with girls kissing him, and the famous 'dip' he does with Hutch from the tag of "Tapdancing". It worked so well with the line "I've been wandering around but I still come back to you". They are absolutely best friends, but I think Starsky, being a touch more reticent, needed to make the statement.


End file.
